


Assurance

by Shaloved30



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a word prompt I received on tumblr for a drabble. Word being "fundamental". I saw a text post with hints of this and the words finally came. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurance

Annalise wasn’t sure when Eve had dozed off, but the slightest snort from her lap let her know that slumber had come and captured her love sometime between the last thirty minutes of whatever foreign film she’s insisted on them watching on Netflix.

Annalise was glad she’d managed to figure out how to sync their accounts to the big screen television. The weight of Eve in her lap; breathing softly against her was warming up the silk fabric against her belly. Annalise sighed softly, and relished that she was filled with content. She would pick this position any day than ducking to see into a laptop.

Taking her fingers gently to Eve’s relaxed jaw was almost an instinct at this point. She’d catch herself sometimes. When they lay in bed, tangled in the sheets- but somehow always ending up face to face. After the talks. Sometimes between the laughs. But, more often than not it happened between the silence. Annalise would reach down and stroke Eve’s face. Just to feel her. To know that she was real. That this life they had built together had really been attainable.

Eve never said a word, asked a question, or started a protest. She’d just smile with her eyes before it  ever touched her lips and lean in a little bit closer. A move that had become fundamental to Annalise now. It was a silent  _“it’s real”_ and even if she never said it, Eve knew that sometimes Annalise still needed that.

At the second light pass of her fingers on that beautiful jaw, Annalise felt the press against her and her heart fluttered.

“Even in sleep she knows. Just thirty more minutes right here, and I’ll wake her so we can get in bed.” she thought.

Annalise settled herself deeper into their couch. Fingers caught waves of soft hair next.  

“Forty five minutes.” she whispered.

Who cared about the time? She was glad to wait.


End file.
